laikafandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Laika the space dog Laika is a homeless , stray dog who tries to survive through the cold winter of the early 1950's Moscow. She longs to have a warm shelter to live in and have an owner to feed her and take care of her as a pet and to whome, she can stay committed and faithful to in return. On a snowy day of Moscow Laika starts tracking a man who left his hat on the street. Laika tries to catch the hat in the wind to takes it back to that man, she finally succeeds in catching the hat and finding her way to the mans house. The owner of the hat is a scientist, who becomes surprised when he sees the dog who has brought his hat back to him. The scientist welcomes Laika inside his home and treats her as his pet, Laika is so happy that she finally found a warm house to live and an owner to take care of her. Laika is also so amazed by seeing all sorts of marvelous things such as galaxy pictures, space crafts and rocket models in the house. She starts exploring all around the house, finding new things , trying to read complicated mathematics on the blackboard in the office and seeing a strange space dog suit, discovering how it works and how cool it is to wear. On a day that Laika was checking out new corners of the house, she notices that there is a secret door that leads her into a dark, creepy hall way. Laika proceeds down the corridor full of curiosity, and finds that she has stepped into a kennel-like large room full of dog cages. There are many different dogs captured in the cages and by seeing Laika, They start to bark and alarm her that this is not a right place to stay and she has to leave it soon. Stubborn, and still driven by her curiosity, Laika keeps walking further down the corridor. The end of the corridor leads her into a big lab full of weird laboratory equipments and science facilities. The lab looks like a complicated maze to Laika , full of large tables and shelves with pathways inbetween them, and she slightly feels lost in it. Laika tries to get out of this weird place but she has already crossed the border and the scientist finds out that, Laika has discovered his secret room. When laika faces the scientist, she can no longer see the kindness in his face and she realizes the reason why all the other dogs were trying to stop her from going further. Laika gradually feels that there is an evil plan under construction inside that lab, and that she is to play a key a part in it. Laika runs away from the scientist but she does not manage this, and as she is traped she is forced into a rocket space cabin, totally in panic as she didn't expect such a thing to happen to her.But it is all too late, the scientist is full of exitement as he aims to turn on the rocket’s engine and send this curious new dog into space. The space engine starts to warm up, and after a few minutes the rocket takes off the ground. Laika is getting far away from the ground with a very high speed and the new house and even the whole city quickly becomes smaller and smaller in her view. Laika starts barking non stop and hit her paws against the thick glassy window, but it is too solid to break. The cabin room is heating up and it is getting harder and harder for Laika to breathe. As the space rocket reaves the atmosphere and with the temperature rising to the limit of the survivable, Laika feels abandoned, hopeless and desperate. Now Laika starts to feel a burning sensation in her body and the cabin room is already filled with steam. The rocket still flying higher and higher, further and further at tremendous speed but there is no longer any sign of life in the cabin. After hours of flying the rocket stops somewhere in the galaxy, Liakas lifeless body is lying flat on the bottom of the cabin floor, Suddently, her soul wakes up and slowly leaves her body and the space cabin. Laikas soul drifts freely in space, and now feels free and detached from all those hardships of life back on earth. Laika smiles as her new life in space begins